The End Where I Begin
by ObsessedWithBlue
Summary: Eva Crawford is an ordinary fourteen year old girl belonging to an illustrious family,on Earth.But her curiousity leads her to something mysterious,and not known to her...A parallel world,named Ametris.Now she must find a way back to her home...
1. Chapter 1:Reaching the Unfamiliar

**~Chapter 1: Reaching the Unfamiliar~**

"…Simple Pendulum…check…Compass… check….umm…Transmutation Circles…Double check!" Eva thoroughly checked all the materials needed for her little experiment. Her hands were all covered with white, chalky powder, which she used to draw three large overlapped Circles, each containing different symbols, equivalent to those of The Egyptian Hieroglyphs.

A huge pile of books related to time travel, historical divergences and parallel worlds, surrounded her. From De Camp to Clifford Simaks, her father kept many books in his library, all about time travel, quantum physics and even alchemy, though alchemy had no real relationship with time travel, as Eva thought."_I never really got the time to figure out those Greek-looking symbols…_"Eva thought to herself, "I guess I should follow this book then…".In front of her, lay a thick book, with very ancient pages, and similarly a very ancient language.

The only thing she could interpret from the text was the hand-positions and the circles, on which, the text instructed, to place both hands upon. It was Eva's luck that she found her father's hidden notes, from his secret collection of books, which solved a considerable part of her problem in cracking the code. The notes explained "_To perform the "Time Teleport" experiment, the experimenter must make the right intention with both palms on the two adjacent circles, which overlap with each other. By doing so, the last circle in the diagram would react"."Right…so this is Alchemy and Time Travel combined…tsk…I wonder if I wind up in Germany by doing this…"_Eva thought to herself casually.

A slight smile spread across her lips as she began reading the notes one last time before she began the transmutation."_Man…fifteen minutes left till eleven…gotta hurry up..._"Eva thought. She quickly took a little notepad lying beside her, and put it in her jeans pocket. She tied her long, blonde hair into a pony, took off her wristband, and unconsciously held her elegant pendant in her hands_._

"_Maybe I should check my circles again……or maybe not…I've studied them a million times…I'm sure everything's just fine_ "Eva thought to herself as she skimmed through the page opened before her. She gently closed the book and laid it down on her left. After taking a few breaths, she placed her painted hands on the two adjacent circles.

Suddenly they began to send out rays of white light."Wow! It's like magic!"Eva said with a bewildered expression."This is my signal!"She said and closed her eyes, "I…Eva Crawford, from the year 2004, from the 21st Century…intend to be teleported to, the place where the sky is vast and clear…where the fields are green…I want to go to…Res…!!!"Eva stopped as she saw the third circle send out tremendous rays of bright light in every corner of the room.

She was lost for words when a hurricane of wind began to rise, and made the strong, marble floor vibrate. Suddenly Eva began to see a strange and unbelievably familiar scene before her bewildered eyes. The fields she imagined seemed to come to life before her, but it wasn't the same sunny weather she imagined. There was the sound of pattering rain drops, and moist air.

The scene vanished before her eyes abruptly, and she felt like she was floating on air."W…what's happening!!!Something's gone wrong!"Eva shouted in confusion, "Dad!!!….mom!!!Help! Stop this….STOP!!!!"Were the last words she could choke out in hysteria. The whirling wind became faster and faster, pages flew in every direction and Eva's long hair blew in the air so vigourously, that her ponytail slipped off, and got carried into the hurricane.

Eva hugged her self tightly, and shut her eyes tight, because she knew nothing good was going to happen, and she could not undo what she had done. The grandfather clock placed in the entrance of the large library struck 11, and before she realized, she was lying unconscious on wet grass."_Mother…Father…are you there? It's…so dark…not a single ray of light anymore…Where…Am I? Is anybody there…?..........Please…..help……me…_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 1~**


	2. Chapter 2:Encounter

**~Chapter 2:"Encounter"~**

Tiny droplets began to fall on the ground, as Eva lay unconscious on the wet grass. A few droplets fell on her face, and she slowly blinked open her eyes. Suddenly she began to contemplate her surroundings, and let out a low moan."Mhhhn…ugh…W…Where am I…?"She said in low voice as she sat up slowly."_I think the transmutation worked….but….this is not the scene I made the intention for….the fields are there…but…the sky….it's….grey and gloomy…it's supposed to be sunny and bright…_"Eva thought to herself."W…why is it so gloomy….ah….it's raining…."Eva spoke as she realized that she was soaked to the skin.

She slowly lifted her head up to see the vast, grey sky above her. Eva's eye lids drooped down a bit and she wore a weary, hopeless expression."This….place ….it's not Resistencia…Something went wrong….but what…?"Eva wondered, still gazing up at the sky."It…wasn't supposed to fail….I checked everything a million times! Then what went wrong!!!"Eva shouted in agony as she suddenly fell on her knees in distress.

Her hands were covered in wet chalk, which gradually wore away due to the rain. Tears welled up at the corners' of her eyes and her smooth lips gaped a bit. Her thin eyebrows were strained with immense pain, as she realized that she had ended up in a place she didn't know at all. The unfamiliar place she landed in felt very eerie to her. There was no sign of life around her, except the tree a few inches away from her. She dragged her fatigued body over to the tree to shelter herself from the rain. She began trembling, not only because of the inhospitable weather, but also because the pain of separation was eating her from the inside."Mother…Father….what would they think….they must think I've run away…or even worse…".Thinking of her parents made her feel even more frightened than before.

With her trembling fingers, she took out a piece of soaked chalk from her jeans pocket, and began to draw circles again, caring nonetheless if they were not made properly. She knew that with her notes for reference, she wouldn't be able to draw them, and so she could not return….Not ever threw away the piece of chalk with a heavy heart, and began sobbing uncontrollably."Why?!God why!?!?" she shouted in misery, and banged her fists on the wet grass, till they began to ache. She clutched the tree beside her, like she was hugging her own mother, and wept till she completely collapsed. Her stomach began rumbling with hunger, her mouth felt parched, and trembled due to the cold air. Her weary eyes suddenly closed and she fell asleep.

The rain suddenly stopped, though the grey clouds remained in the sky. Two figures became visible from far away, and two different masculine voices could be heard from the distance. One of them seemed to be a little childish while the other seemed a bit matured. Both of them seemed to be arguing over some reason. Hearing these voices, Eva twitched a bit and her eye lids flickered opened and closed again and she let out a sigh under her uneven breath.

"Fine Al…can we just stop arguing! I'm already going to get a long lecture about automail maintenance from Winry…both of you worry too much…"The voice said to his companion. The other huge figure walked a few steps ahead of his partner, and replied gently,"Alright Brother…huh…?".The large figure came to a sudden stop and wore a worried expression. His heavy body clanked, as he rushed over to what he had seen. Beside a tree lay a young girl hardly a year older than him. Her slender body was curled up in pain, and her black torso was soaked with rainwater. Her long blonde hair spread over her back, were tangled. He blushed a bit at the sight of the young, beautiful girl.

He couldn't help, but point out the girl to his comrade, as he felt sympathy towards the frail and distressed looking girl."Brother! Look, there's a girl beside that tree!"He alerted his partner. He replied,"Oh…she doesn't look too good". He didn't let concern show on his face, but his oversized companion was desperate to save her. He rushed over to her and shook her back a bit."Umm…Miss…are you okay…what's wrong?"He gently asked her."Mhhhn…."was her vague reply. She opened her eyes and saw a huge metal figure in front of her.

"Ahhh!!!" Eva let out an appalled scream. She mustered up strength to stand and take a better look at the frightening figure standing figure before her."Ah! Please don't be scare-".Before he could assure her that he meant no harm to her, she kicked his head with all her strength, using her leg. He fell all the way to the place where his so called brother stood."Aghhh! Where's my head?!She hit me!"The metallic structure spoke abruptly. His helmet was caught by his brother, before it could hit the ground."Caught it Al!"He said. He stood up straight, and watched the girl with furious he felt resentment for her sudden reaction towards his young brother.

Eva watched the metallic figure with bewildered eyes, and was shocked to see that it was empty. She stuttered in an angry tone,"S…Stay away from me! Who are you…What are you?!"The young boy replied, "Don't worry…we won't harm you…please remain calm". He slowly moved forward towards the girl, who cautiously backed away. He came to a stop seeing the girl's resistance. Suddenly his huge metallic companion moved forward, and this time she did not move away." But suddenly she fell to the ground,"AH! Miss are you alright?!...Brother I think we should help her, let's take her along". The boy replied, this time with sympathy, "I guess its fine, since she is in no condition to move".

The sturdy metal built armor gently lifted her up into his arms without hesitation, and looked down upon her with a gentle expression. Arched eyebrows, tired eyes…..a weak and helpless body lay in his arms. She opened her eyes a bit, revealing her beautiful blue eyes."T…Thank you…for helping me…"were her last words as she lost consciousness again."Ah…"he said, as his brother looked at her with more concern than before. Both of them began walking towards their destination, with a stranger along with them this time.


	3. Chapter 3:Strangers Hospitality

**~Chapter 3:" Strangers' Hospitality"~**

The two Elric brothers neared towards their destination with mixed feelings. Edward was obviously worried about getting wrenched by his automail mechanic for being reckless while fighting again. Alphonse on the other hand, thought about the reaction of Pinako and Winry, when they saw the Elric brothers bring home a stranger with only hoped that they did not deny taking care of her while she was in such a critical condition.

Alphonse suddenly looked down upon the young woman he was carrying very gently. Her expression seemed serene as compared to before. However, her cheeks were streamed with tears and it seemed as if she'd bawled her eyes out. Her straight blonde hair reached her waist, and her skin was as white as snow. He couldn't help but admire her beauty.

"Brother…she's very beautiful…there aren't many girls like her around here…not even Winry is as graceful as her…she must be from somewhere really far away…"Alphonse said to his brother."Yeah…well…she's even feistier than her good looks "Edward replied. He shifted his eyes towards her carefully; not letting his younger brother notice .He blushed as he examined her lovely face."_She is different…maybe she's….from another world…_"Edward thought to himself. He shook his head in denial."_Nah…It's not possible…Time warping Alchemy was banned a long time ago…a girl like her couldn't know about Alchemy…_."

Time flew by as both of them kept to their thoughts."Oh brother we're almost there!"Alphonse said enthusiastically. Edward nodded in reply. Within a few minutes the brother's spotted a familiar friend. A black and white dog began barking joyfully in the distance when he spotted the Elric brothers."Well if it isn't the pipsqueak and his metallic brother "Pinako exclaimed with a grin."Wait…what's this? There's someone else too…A girl?"Pinako said in amazement.

Edward greeted the old lady,"Hey Granny…thought we'd stop by for a visit…and some automail maintenance. Edward pointed out his broken right metallic arm with an embarrassing smile."Winry won't be happy about this…"Pinako said. Alphonse suddenly broke in," Granny…we'd like to ask you if you could help keep this girl for a while…until she gets better to go back to her home…".Alphonse stopped speaking hesistantly, and suddenly the happy reunion mellowed down into a grave decision.

Edward looked at his brother silently, and then towards Old lady walked over to Alphonse to examine the unconscious girl. She seemed so innocent and helpless that she couldn't deny providing her a safe place to stay until she recovered."Its fine with me…do you know where she's from? Pinako asked Edward with concern."We have no idea…"He 's flying wrench suddenly broke the silence.

"You broke it again! Do you have any idea how much pain-"Winry suddenly cut off. Edward began yelling so loudly in retaliation that Winry told him to stop. She spotted the girl in Alphonse's arms and was moved by her weakness. She seemed so lifeless."Ed! Shut up! Look what you've done! You've woken the poor girl up!"Winry said angrily, but in a whisper. Suddenly Edward saw that Eva twitched and coughed a little.

She tried to open up her eyes, but stopped."What are you standing there for! Hurry up and bring her in! She needs to be tended to immediately!"Winry said urgently. "Winry's right…we can fix up your automail later Ed…right now this girl need some medical attention "said Pinako. Edward and Alphonse nodded, and took her in.

When all of them moved inside, Edward slouched on a chair, while Winry and Alphonse carefully laid her on the in the meantime, arranged the guest room for her."Okay let's see…hmmm…My goodness! Her temperature is 104.5!"Winry exclaimed as she saw the reading on the Thermometer."Granny! She has high fever!"Winry said worriedly."Okay…I've set the room for her…we'll call the doctor….Al,you shift the girl to the bed in the guest room, and Winry you start wetting this cloth with cold water "Pinako said as she handed over a piece of cotton cloth to her granddaughter.

Alphonse and Winry began to tend to her, but Edward didn't pay much attention to what was going on."Ed….you could at least make yourself useful…that girl might be suffering from something serious…she might die….you're acting awfully strange…you always helped people…"Pinako said to Edward. He remained silent for a moment. Suddenly he felt guilty and met Pinako's serious face."We can talk about it later Ed….Right now I'll go get a doctor "Pinako said as she wore her coat,and then shut the door behind her.

"_Maybe_ _I should help…but...I haven't made a good impression on Pinako….something about that girl doesn't make me comfortable around her…_"Edward thought."No matter what….she is a human being….I _must_ help her live. He got up and began to walk towards the room. He heard Al and Winry converse about the girl, and listened to what they were saying behind the door.

"So…where did you and Ed find her?"Winry asked."Well…we were just walking on our way here, when we saw her lying by a tree…she got scared when she saw me, and even got up and became so defensive…. she was too weak to stand ,so then she fainted "he replied."Wow…looks like she's got guts…but she's too weak…You should ask her about herself when she recovers "Winry said to Al."So you and Granny….are not mad about us bringing a stranger here?"Al asked cautiously."No! Of course not….she's just a young girl…besides….she looks like she is about our age "Winry said, as she dipped a cotton cloth into cold water, and wiped it on Eva's forehead.

"Hey….anything I can help with?"Edward said as he entered the room with a gentle smile."No Ed!…you can't even take care of your own automail…besides…I'm the daughter of two deceased doctors…I can take care of her very well "Winry said."Whaaat!!!Oh come on! I-"Edward cut off as Alphonse covered his mouth."Shhh! Brother stop shouting you'll wake her up"Alphonse whispered.

Suddenly Pinako came back with a doctor."Everyone…I brought back a doctor to check up on her….come in please…"she waved the doctor towards Eva's sick bed."Okay now let's see…."The doctor said. The doctor examined Eva carefully, as Edward, Alphonse and Winry sneaked out of the room.

"Well…let's hope she gets better really soon "Edward said."Brother….I thought you didn't like her"Alphonse said to his brother in curiosity of his change of behavior."What? Really?!How come Ed…that's not like you…you always befriend the new people you meet…she obviously can't be an enemy "Winry said to him."Yeah well….I thought she was strange…..but now I see that she won't be any harm….after all she is human "Edward said with a soft smile."I guess I really wasn't acting like myself" Edward smiled towards Al and Winry."It's alright brother"Al said."Yeah"Winry said."While the doctor is checking that girl why don't I take a look at your automail?"she gestured Edward towards the table."Sure "Edward accepted.

Pinako and the doctor came out of the room and shut the door behind them."Well, she has high fever, no other illness besides that. But let me warn you….the reason for her collapsing so badly, wasn't only fever. She seems to have suffered from extreme emotional trauma…it doesn't mean she's gone insane…but she might have faced personal problems such as isolation. I assure, there are no signs of harassment. She just needs rest, and might not gain consciousness until one day "The doctor informed Pinako. Edward, Alphonse and Winry felt relieved after hearing that she'll be fine.

And this is what exactly happened. One day later everyone, surrounded her bed in hopes of seeing her awake. She was sound asleep. Winry shook her shoulder lightly to see if she had regained consciousness. Suddenly Eva opened her eyes slowly, and revealed her beautiful blue irises."My my…aren't you so lovely "Pinako exclaimed with a smirk on her face brightened with joy."She made it! She woke up!"Alphonse rejoiced. Edward hadn't seen her face so closely on their encounter, as Al handled her. Now that he had, he realized how gorgeous and innocent she was. All his suspicious were gone with one glance of the girl.

Alphonse hovered around her for a few moments. Winry moved him aside and helped her sit up. She was amazed to see that she resembled her a bit. Both of them had blue eyes and blonde hair."There you go….how do you feel? By the way my name is Winry "she said with a sweet smile."I…feel much better….Thank you…For everything…"She said softly, with a slight smile towards Alphonse and Edward, and then Winry and Pinako.

"Now that you're awake after 2 days, your stomach must be running on empty…I'll go make some breakfast…what would you like to eat?"Pinako asked Eva kindly."Oh…no thank you ma'am…I don't like to be a burden for you…I'll make it myself "Eva said as she tried to get up. Edward and Alphonse quickly pulled her back into her bed."Nonsense! You just recovered…you just lay back and rest…and drop the "Ma'am"….just call me Pinako or Granny…whatever you like "She said with a smirk, and moved out of the room while smoking her pipe.

Alphonse broke the silence and began a polite conversation"Oh I am sorry…we haven't introduced ourselves…My name is Alphonse Elric"."I am Edward Elric…Al's older brother"Ed introduced himself with a smirk on his lips."Nice to meet you Edward and Alphonse Elric….but isn't…Alphonse supposed to be the elder among you two?"Eva asked curiously.

Edward suddenly became infuriated and started to shout" Who are you calling a bean sprout too tiny to even notice!!!"Alphonse suddenly covered up his brother's big mouth and said "Ahh sorry Miss! He didn't mean to say that….Ed! She didn't even say something about your height". She chuckled a bit and replied"Aha…I don't mind at all….and what about your name?"She looked towards Winry with a gentle, heartwarming smile."Oh!My name is Winry Rockbell…I'm an old family friend of theirs "she gestured towards Ed and Al."

"Well you've asked us our names….what about you?"Winry asked wanted to hear her name ever since He and his brother met her."My name is Eva Marié Crawford "she said with immense grace and respect for her Family."Oh wow…your name is as lovely as you "Winry pointed out."Yeah!"Alphonse slipped the words from his mouth abruptly. He blushed a bit, and Edward looked at him with much amusement."Thank you, I'm flattered "Eva replied politely, and in a very cheerful tone.

Edward suddenly asked her "Eva…how old are you?….please don't mind if I ask?"He added at the end."No I don't mind at all….I'm fourteen". "Seriously?!"Alphonse said in shock."Err….I…I meant to say….you don't look like you're a teenager like Winry and Ed…"he corrected himself with much embarrassment."I have to agree with Al….you don't act like people around here…where do you come from? "Edward added in a polite tone, and gave her a slight smile. He had begun to think better of Eva, and considered asking her a few important questions when Winry wasn't around.

"Well…I don't know about this place…I come from Washington DC….or rather its outskirts….this might sound absurd….but my family has a villa there "Eva replied humbly. All of them became stunned when they heard this. Looking at her, wearing plain jeans and a black blouse, no one could say that she belonged to such a well to do family."Really…wow! that's amazing….I believe you anyways Eva""Thank you, I appreciate that you believe me".Winry asked her "Washington DC?That's quite an unfamiliar place….but if you come from such a luxurious home….how come you came here…are you searching for something?"

Eva suddenly grew sad at the thought of hearing about her home. She missed her parents dearly, and would do anything to go back to where she belonged. She answered with her lips curled up into a slight frown, and with a melancholic tone. She fought back her tears and replied, "I thought you wouldn't be familiar with that place…I never intentionally came here….certain circumstances lead me here…..and I want to go back….to my mother and father….".Ed, Al and Winry suddenly realized that this wasn't a topic to be discussed, as she had just recovered from severe trauma and fever."Oh I…I'm sorry…I didn't realize that my question would make you so sad…"Winry sincerely apologized to her."No...It's okay….even the best of us have to face difficulties in life….We must face them bravely "Eva spoke.

All of them were surprised at her words. She was facing a huge grievance, from the sound of her words. But she accepted it with a strong heart. Edward was impressed by her bravery, and Alphonse felt sympathy for her. Winry could feel her pain, because she had also lost her parents in the bloody Ishvahal War. But more surprisingly, Edward's suspicions were confirmed, one by one. Her behavior showed she was not from the area. After she stated the place she came from, Edward could guess that there was no place by the name of "Washington DC"In the whole of Ametris.

"Winry….can you help the girl up?....her breakfast is ready "Pinako announced from the kitchen."Ah…come on Eva! I bet you're feeling hungry….you haven't eaten since a day!"Alphonse said to cheer her up."Here let me help you "Winry said. Eva only lightly held her right hand and stood up herself, but Winry helped her walk, as her legs had been quite stiff.

"_Now I'm sure….that girl is….from another dimension…..she must've used Alchemy…..though time warping was as considered as dreadful as human transmutation…_._But….Could time travelling……be done in other dimensions_…?....._I'll get the answers out of her soon_….".Edward thought to himself. As Winry helped Eva walk out of the room, He moved forward and held Eva lightly with his left hand, being careful that she didn't feel the metal beneath his white smiled looking at his brother helping their new friend, and thought "_Brother….I always knew you could never ignore helping anyone, even though they were strangers…well….she not a stranger anymore…_"

"_At first…I thought they might not harm me….but ignore me…..they've helped me so much….they've been so hospitable and friendly towards me…..cared for me in such dire consequences….I could never Thank them enough….Winry and Pinako too_…"Eva thought to herself as she walked."Edward…Alphonse…Winry….I…Thank You….for everything "Eva said with tears at the edge of her eyes."Huh…"They all said as they looked towards her."You're welcome Eva…don't be upset…"Winry said as she touched her shoulder tenderly."Yeah...we're like your family now" Alphonse said. Edward and Winry smiled towards her."Don't worry Eva…we'll always be there to help you….we'll help you get back to your home". Eva became surprised at his words. It was as if he could see through her like glass. She smiled back at them, as all of them walked towards the dining table.


	4. Chapter 4:Tension

**~Chapter 4:"Tension"~**

"So….Your name is Eva…well, that's a pretty name "Pinako mused as Eva introduced herself. She had already told Winry, Edward and Alphonse a bit about herself."Thank you very much Pinako, and thank you for giving me breakfast "Eva said. She had just finished her slices of bread, and slowly drank her tea.

Meanwhile, Winry browsed through her tools that she needed to repair Edward's automail arm. Edward still covered his right arm with his coat, careful not to let Eva see it."So you say you're from a place called America "Edward said looking at Eva."Yes…Washington DC to be specific…a mile outside it "she replied."Do you have any other siblings?"Pinako asked."No…I'm an only child "Eva answered. The mention of family made her tone more solemn.

"Don't worry Eva; we'll help you get back to your home…even though we have no idea about where America is…"Edward said with his brows strained a bit."Thank you Edward"."Hey c'mon! Don't be so formal! We're friends now…You can call me Al and my brother Ed for short"Alphonse said in a cheerful tone."Very well then…Al…Ed" Eva and Edward smiled back at her. She seemed to have eased up.

"By the looks of it, you don't have any of your belongings with you, Right?"Pinako asked with a concerned voice."Well…Yes "Eva replied blushing a little."_I could have at least grabbed my bag before I got transported…_ "Eva scolded herself."Oh don't worry, Ed, Al and Winry will take you to the market In Resembool…right Ed?"Pinako said as she eyed Edward with a smirk."Oh…sure…anytime "Edward said in a startled way.

"Are you okay Ed?"Pinako asked."Ah, yes I'm fine…I was just thinking about something. Pinako then continued talking to Eva as they went into the kitchen. She told her about Resembool and how she and Winry worked as automail mechanics. She talked a bit about Winry's parents, but not too much."And what about Ed and Al…don't they go to high school?"Eva asked as she helped Pinako wash some dishes."Well they used to go to school until they were eleven…Now Ed's working for the military as a State Alchemist "Pinako said. Her expression changed from a gentle smile to a bitter frown.

"Oh…what is a State Alchemist? And what does Alchemy have to do with the military? Isn't he too young to know about alchemy and the likes? Eva asked with immense curiosity. All of a sudden Edward overheard their conversation and entered the kitchen. He cut off Pinako and said, "Ametris is ruled by a man called Fuhrer King Bradley…and the requirement of the military is to be able to use Alchemy skillfully. It's more than just creating gold…It has a far deeper meaning than you can imagine. Though Edward spoke in an almost intimidating way, Eva just listened with interest.

"So…in this world, the countries use Alchemy to defend them?"She asked hesitantly."You could say so…you still need to know a lot about Alchemy is this world….though I'm surprised…how do _you _know about alchemy…"Edward asked her in an inquisitive manner. She froze in shock and looked at his golden eyes. They gleamed with such intensity and perfectly showed his suspicion. She glared back with the same intensity."_Oh no…now he's suspecting me….so….I'm not supposed to know even a little bit of alchemy in this world….Damn it_…"An aura of tension surrounded them both.

"I'll find out everything soon…"Edward said. As he turned away, Eva caught a glimpse of his metallic arm which he had been trying to hide from her. Without much thought she caught his arm. His eyes widened with shock."_Shit…. she saw my arm!_"."Is…the military of Ametris…so brutal….that you've lost an arm!"Eva said. Edward looked back at her. Her face had softened a little and she looked at him with concern.

"How did this happen to you!?"Eva asked, nearly shouting."This had nothing to do with the military…"Edward said, and shook Eva's hand off his broken arm with a jerk. She just stared back at him with her hand frozen in the air. Pinako remained silent throughout the whole conversation. She was also bewildered by Edwards's cold attitude."Don't worry Eva, he's just a bit put off 'cause of his automail repair…putting it back in place is a lot painful "Pinako reassured her. Eva looked at her and just nodded silently.

Pinako went over to help Winry take off Edward's broken arm and replace it with a temporary prosthetic limb. Eva only sat in silence and watched. As he was wearing a sleeveless vest and shorts, his metallic leg could also be seen. He flexed his plastic prosthetic hand after it was attached. Alphonse saw Eva's bored and apparently, sad expression. He walked over to her and sat beside her on the sofa."Hey…what's wrong Eva? You look a bit depressed" Alphonse asked her innocently.

"Oh…it's nothing…just thinking "Eva replied with a slight smile. Her expression changed again after that."_Sheesh! That guy is so cold…since he says that this is Ametris…I have to find out about father_…_he_ _might have a connection with these so called "State Alchemists_…"Eva thought to herself.

"Oh Eva…is something wrong? You look kind of depressed…"Winry asked."Oh it's nothing really…just thinking of exploring the military headquarters with Ed and Al…that is…if they let me tag along…"Eva said hesitantly as she looked down at her lap. She looked up towards Edward and suddenly it seemed like sparks began to ignite due to their eye contact."_I'm waiting for the interrogation…I need some answers_…"Eva thought_."I look forward to it…I don't know what you're up to, but now that you mentioned the military…something seems really wrong about you…."_Edward glared back at her.

"Oh why not! Right Ed?"Winry said looking at Edward."It'll be my pleasure… "Edward said in a sarcastic way. Eva looked away as if he never said anything. Winry looked at both of them with confused look."_What's with them_? _Never mind_…" she thought."Hey granny…I think it's better if we move Eva out of the old dusty guest room…she could move into the room upstairs just beside mine "Winry suggested."I suppose so…you okay with that Eva?"Pinako asked with a smile, as she smoked her pipe."I guess so…"Eva said and Winry smiled at her.

Winry always wanted a sister, and now she had the opportunity. Winry helped Eva set the room for her use, and so time passed by and evening came. After they had finished, Winry took her to the terrace to watch the sunset."So…are you comfortable here?...sometimes you look as if something is bothering you "Winry inquired her calmly."Yes, I'm very grateful that you took me in, and I have no complaints…really!"Eva said with a grin. Winry still thought she was hiding something."Is it…Ed's behavior that's bothering you?"She asked. Eva suddenly moved her face away from Winry and lowered her head. Winry sighed."I know he gets quite argumentative and frustrating at times…but he's a really good person…It's just that…that…"Winry stuttered."That I am an intruder?"Eva looked towards her with sad eyes.

"Oh Eva! There's nothing like that!"Winry said as she placed her hand on Eva's hand."Then can you explain why he looks at me with such an intimidating look?"Eva asked softly, but with a frustrated tone."_I don't know…but don't worry…he'll be normal in no time_ "Winry assured her. Eva smiled at her, and stared at the sun setting before."You know….back at home…whenever I was let down…I used to look at the sunset….and then at night…at the moon whenever it shone "she said calmly. She seemed to have eased up and Winry felt relieved.

After the sun had completely set, Winry and Eva went downstairs. Eva suddenly stopped in the middle of the staircase. Winry realized why she was hesitant and assured her, "Don't worry, you can face him, and I don't think he's in a bad mood now". Eva silently nodded. Though Edward was still frustrated and avoided talking to Eva, she sat on the sofa with no complaints. After a while, Eva got fed up, and went upstairs, leaving everyone silent. Winry became worried and shouted to her, "Wait! Eva!".Alphonse also got up to follow her, but Edward put his hand on his shoulder and told him not to go after her.

Winry suddenly spoke up for Eva and scolded Ed."Look! You've upset Eva so badly…she was just adjusting here."Alphonse added in, "I think you should go apologize to her right away brother "."Well what can I do if she can't adjust, I'm going upstairs anyway "Edward said and started walking upstairs in an uninterested manner. Eva's door was open and she sat on her bed with her head in her hands.

"Can we talk?"Edward said in a harsh manner. Eva lifted her head up and was alarmed by his voice."Yes…I need to ask you some very important questions "she said with her thin eyebrows arched a little bit replied "Fine…you'll have your way…but first…"Edward stopped, and then looked at her with intimidating eyes."I want some answers from you…".


End file.
